


Two Bubbles For Yes

by CanDanAndPhilNot (enbycalhoun)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycalhoun/pseuds/CanDanAndPhilNot
Summary: Phil misses Dan who is in LA and Norman isn't the best at conversation.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Two Bubbles For Yes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to stay relevant okay?  
> Thanks counting2fifteen for being my beta and filisaceaf for the title. Go read their things.

“Norman, what should I make for dinner? Fajitas? Should we order takeaway?” 

Norman blows two bubbles.

“Takeaway it is then.”

The flat is too quiet. The only sounds Phil can hear over his own fingers tapping on his phone are Norman's fish tank and the hum of the refrigerator in the room over.

He's sat on the sofa, still in his pajamas and ordering his Indian food. The TV is even off, which is unusual for Phil. There just isn’t any motivation. Why turn on the TV when his laptop and phone would do? Today is a lazy day anyway, even though without the ambient Dan sounds, Phil is useless. 

Dan: what are u eating for dinner

Phil: guess

Dan: hmm five course dinner you’ve prepared from scratch

Phil: Yep. Tired from all that cooking

Dan: miss you. gotta go back to filming enjoy your takeaway

Phil: I will. Love you

Dan: <3

Phil sighs. He thought after a decade's worth of time spent with Dan, a week alone would be refreshing. And it was, but only for a day or so until he started to miss the soft snores at night and the quiet mumbles of Dan speaking to himself while he worked. That’s one of the reasons why they adopted Norman, so the lonely nights didn’t seem so bleak. 

Even so, while Phil is waiting for his food, Norman isn’t much for conversation. He wishes their lives could slow down so they could get a dog. Not that he didn’t absolutely adore Norman.

“Hey Norm, do you miss Dan too?”

Norman swims around some vegetation. 

“I know I miss him. He’s an arse but he’s my arse y'know?” 

Norman blows a bubble. 

“Don’t be rude, I know you love him too.”

Two bubbles come from Norman's mouth. 

Phil takes his phone out and starts recording the fish. 

“Hey, Dan. Norman Here. Just wanted to let you know I’m having so much fun without you. Phil is my favorite human anyway. Bye, you stinky rat.” 

Phil sends the message to Dan and laughs at himself. He’s funny, isn’t he? 

The bell rings and Phil goes to collect his food, happy that the delivery guy doesn’t look like a Greek God this time, since his emoji bottoms have gone a few days (maybe weeks) without a proper wash and his hair is sticking up in tufts. 

When he finally gets settled on the sofa and gives Norman his dinner, he gets his phone back out. 

Dan: ur so dumb 

Phil: you love it

Dan: I can’t wait to be home tbh

Phil: Can I watch the next episode of bakeoff without you?

Dan: nvm I’m never coming home to someone so heartless NO YOU CANT WATCH THE NEXT EPISODE OF BAKEOFF

Phil: what if I told you I already did

Dan: im applying for my us green card 

Phil: Norman says good

Dan: going back again, love you, text me before you fall asleep I know its half ten there already 

Phil sends a series of emojis that make zero sense and turns back to his meal. He really can’t wait for Dan to be home. 


End file.
